The Seven Sins
by misaditas
Summary: A series of Drabbles were created for SJ100's Seven Sins challenge. Rated PG13 for minor language and adult situations.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.

**Rating:** PG-13; minor language and adult situations.

**Archive:** Here, at SJ100 and my own website.

* * *

**Pride**

_God she could be so stubborn_. Jack leaned against the doorframe, hands stuffed in his jeans' pockets. That way she couldn't see the fists he'd made in frustration.  
"The thing with Leave is that you **leave**, Carter." How many times had he said this to her?  
Sam glanced up with a vague smile. He knew she hadn't heard a word he'd said.  
"I can't right now Sir, I'm so close to cracking this. If I leave it now, I lose track."  
If she didn't leave now, he was likely to lose his cool.  
"Okay Carter." Pride had its limits after all.

* * *

**Anger**

He was angry. Angry at Sam for being so stubborn and boring and refusing his invitation, angry at the regulations that undoubtedly had a good portion of influence on that refusal, and angry at himself for staying silent when all he wanted to do was grab her and shake her.

As he walked away from her lab, as anger turned into something that might, just possibly, be hurt, he saw Teal'c coming the other way.  
"Hey T! Wanna come fishing?"  
"Fishing O'Neill?"  
"Ah come on. I promise not to throw your 'phone into the water this time."  
"Well then, yes."

* * *

**Envy**

In her room Sam heard the question. Damn him! Just because she couldn't go didn't mean he could ask someone else. The test forgotten she listened as Jack wheeled Teal'c into going with him.

Did he really think she had nothing better to do, that she refused because she'd wanted to be here. Well if he did, he was wrong. She banished herself because she was scared of the rumours that would not just damage her career but his also.

Envy washed over her. No one would look at _them_ oddly, or wonder or whisper behind their backs. It wasn't _fair_.

* * *

**Sloth**

Suddenly the vital tests didn't seem that vital any more. Sam looked round her lab, at the grey concrete walls. She felt as dull as they looked. A sense of apathy settled over her and she sighed. The device held no interest for her now. She'd rather be anywhere but here. Even fishing.

Sam leapt to her feet and bolted to the corridor. Jack had just reached the elevator.  
"Colonel!" Her shout made Jack turn.  
"Changed your mind Carter."  
"Yes sir."  
"What about..." he waved vaguely in the direction of the lab. "Whatever it is?"  
"I can't be bothered Sir."

* * *

**Gluttony**

They had been travelling for ages. Sam shifted in her seat.  
"Sir?"  
"What's up Carter?"  
"Could we stop for something to eat? I'm starving."  
Jack ran his eyes over her figure. "Yeah, wasting away to nothing."  
Sam poked her tongue out at him.  
"No problem. I'm feeling a bit peckish myself."

They found a truck stop, small but cleaner than most. Sam was feeling hungry. And hot. She stripped off her jacket and turned to find Jack staring at her.  
"Hungry Sir?" She questioned, her face all innocent.  
Jack looked into blue eye that sparkled mischief.  
"Oh definitely. I wonder what's on the menu?"

* * *

**Lust**

They reached the cabin late evening. Teal'c chose to make dinner while Jack squeezed in a spot of fishing before dark.  
"Colonel?" Her sudden voice made him jump.  
"Try Jack. S'not hard, it's only four letters Carter."  
"Sam's only three," she retorted. She sat down next to him. "It's very beautiful around here."  
"It certainly is." Sam looked at him and found he was gazing steadily at her. She flushed. Jack reached out and brushed her face with his fingers. "Screw the regs."  
Sam's mouth dropped open at his language, but her protest was silenced by a sudden, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Greed**

"Jack?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm still hungry."  
There was a low chuckle. "Oh really? Have you any idea of the time Sam?"  
"Yeah I know, but still..."  
"Was that last portion not enough for you?"  
She giggled. "Oh yes and how. It's just very more-ish."  
"More-ish?"  
"Yeah sure ya betchya."  
Jack laughed at that. "Well I'm not one to disappoint a lady."  
"Oh good." Sam stretched lazily in the darkness. "In that case, fill me up again Jack."  
Her back arched as sure hands touched those places that yearned for it.  
"That's so not a problem. I guess I'm greedy too."


End file.
